Our Last Hope
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Antes del final, siempre hay pensamientos que invaden nuestra mente.  Esta es mi versión de la historia de lo que pasó por la mente de Optimus Prime en su última batalla en Dark of the Moon.


**TransFormers - Our Final Hope**

"**ATENCIÓN: Sólo continua leyendo esto si ya viste la película TransFormers Dark of the Moon."**

Notas del autor: Luego de ver TransFormers Dark of the Moon 2 veces en IMAX 3D, no pude resistir la tentación de escribir un breve relato sobre la película. En este caso, me gustaría pensar que cuales fueron los pensamientos de Optimus Prime al momento de combatir con Megatron, y posteriormente, cuando ejecutó a Sentinel Prime.

Comenzamos…

"**Es hora de averiguarlo."**

Mientras me preparo para lo que seguro será mi última batalla contra Megatron, no puedo dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos que nos han llevado a este punto. Luego de haber aceptado a la Tierra como nuestro hogar, los Autobots decidimos fortalecer nuestra alianza con los humanos, esperando con ello protegerlos de los Decepticons y a su vez de sí mismos, esto para evitar que este planeta sufra el mismo destino que Cybertron.

Apoyados por NEST trabajamos en secreto para erradicar cualquier conflicto que conllevase graves consecuencias, tanto para los humanos como para los Autobots. El descubrimiento de Chernóbil y la aparición de Shockwave fue un claro mensaje que los Decepticons tramaban algo, y peor aún, que podrían haber humanos implicados.

Luego de conocer la existencia de un plan secreto por parte de la NASA que tuvo como objetivo investigar un incidente ocurrido en la Luna hace 50 años, nos fue revelada la ubicación del Arca, una antigua nave de combate cybertroneana que escapó en los últimos días de la guerra con nuestra última esperanza de victoria. Temiendo lo peor, no dudé en movilizar a los Autobots con el objetivo de rescatar, si aún estaba con vida, a nuestro antiguo líder y mi mentor, Sentinel Prime.

Descubrimos a Sentinel Prime a salvo pero muy débil. Al estar de regreso en la Tierra, jamás pasó por mi mente lo que mi decisión de reactivar a Sentinel Prime desataría sobre nosotros. El secreto de nuestra última esperanza por fin fue develado, los cinco pilares que yacían junto a él son parte de un portal interestelar capaz de transportar materia a través del tiempo y espacio; lo que seguramente en manos equivocadas, humanas o Decepticons, traería caos y destrucción de ser activado. Fue mi error el no haberme percatado de que algo estaba mal, ¿por qué Sentinel se ocultó con sólo cinco pilares? ¿Qué sucedió con el resto? Pagaríamos un alto precio para averiguarlo.

Sam Witwicky, quien hasta entonces había estado al margen de nuestras acciones, descubrió con la ayuda de Bumblebee y algunos humanos que los Decepticons estaban tras Sentinel Prime, ya que él era el único capaz de activar el portal interestelar. De camino a NEST, Sam y un pequeño grupo de Autobots que escotaban a Sentinel fueron atacados por una banda Dreads, quienes fueron derrotados finalmente por Ironhide y Sideswipe. Sin embargo, esto sólo fue el principio del fin.

Sentinel Prime, el Autobot que más he respetado en mi vida, resultó ser un traidor. Haciendo una alianza con Megatron en los últimos días de la guerra en Cybertron, escapó en el Arca llevándose consigo el portal y con ello nuestras esperanzas de victoria. Acabando con la vida de Ironhide, Sentinel robó los cinco pilares resguardados por NEST con el objetivo de llevar a cabo su plan original. Ahora utilizarían el portal para llamar a un ejército Decepticon que ha esperado durante milenios por esta oportunidad, la de reconstruir Cybertron utilizando a los humanos como esclavos.

Iniciando su ataque en la ciudad de Washington D.C., y siendo acompañado por Megatron al momento de activar el portal, tuvo que aceptar la realidad que mi mente se negaba a creer. Justo en ese momento, al estar cara a cara con Sentinel, y luego de recordarme lo que alguna vez fue nuestra raza, mi vida fue perdonada. No sé si fue compasión o la certeza de estar en lo correcto, pero de algo estaba tenía razón, tarde o temprano lo entendería.

Atemorizados por las amenaza de quien ahora se hacía llamar el líder de los Autobots, los humanos tomaron la decisión de exiliarnos. Temiendo que estábamos ante una trampa tendida por nuestros enemigos, los Wreckers diseñaron un plan para ocultarnos en uno de los cohetes propulsores de la nave, escapando a tiempo la destrucción de la misma por parte de Starscream ante la atónita mirada de los pocos humanos que tuvieron fe en nosotros.

"**Podrán perder la fe en nosotros, pero jamás en sí mismos"**

Tras observar las acciones de Sam para rescatar a su novia del caos que Sentinel Prime y Megatron ocasionaron en esta ciudad para llevar a cabo su plan, estaba claro que los humanos estaban dispuestos a luchar por su planeta, por nuestro planeta. Este día, la guerra entre nuestras razas llegaría a su fin.

"**Les declararemos la guerra a ellos"**

…

…

…

"**Es hora de averiguarlo."**

Con la cabeza de Megatron yaciendo en el suelo, estoy por tomar la decisión más dura de mi vida, pero una de la cual estoy seguro jamás me arrepentiré. Sentinel Prime debe pagar por lo que ha hecho; por las vidas humanas que se han perdido en esta guerra, por los Autobots que sacrificaron sus vidas en pos de la victoria. Pero sobre todas las cosas, por haber traicionado su propia creencia, la cual dio sentido a mi existencia: "La libertad es un derecho de todos". Con sus actos, privó de ese derecho a muchas personas, por lo cual no puede y no habrá misericordia para él. Fuiste un maestro, amigo y camarada de armas Sentinel Prime, y por ello debo ser yo quien acabe con tu existencia, una a la cual renunciaste en el momento que decidiste olvidar quien eras.

"**Optimus, tienes que entender porque tuve que traicionarte"**

"**No me traicionaste, te traicionaste a ti mismo."**

…

…

…

"Siempre habrá calma después de las tormentas. Aunque perdamos la esperanza, aunque nuestros aliados se vuelvan en nuestra contra, nunca llegará el día en que olvidaremos a este planeta y su gente."


End file.
